I HATE YOU? of course
by Orihara psyce
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Izaya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Shizuo dengan membawa dua anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan mereka? some LIME, but not too much, only in chap 3. CHAP 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

"Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu!"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu!"

Shizuo merapalkan mantra sembaari mondar - mandir di depan Tom-san yang sedang menagih uang pada seorang lelaki, Shizuo gusar bukan karena si penghutang enggan membayar, namun karena penciuman Shizuo yang menangkap aroma seseorang yang sangat dia kenal semakin mendekat. Penciuman Si blonde berpakaian bartender-pun mencapai puncak disaat kedua matanya menangkap sosok laki – laki yang sedari tadi mengganggu penciumanya.

"IIIZZZAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo berlari tak lupa mengangkat sebuah vending machine kearah seorang Izaya yang baru saja memasukan ponselnya lalu berlari.

BBBRRRRAAAAAAAAANGGGGG

Vending machine sukses terbang dan menghantam aslpal sebuah sudut gang di ikebukuro.

"Haha shizu-chan, aku baru saja tiba dan kau sudah tidak sabar menghampiriku!"

Izaya yang sudah terpojok di sudut gang masih sempat tertawa walaupun Shizuo sudah menghadang beberapa meter di depanya.

"Heh, kau benar sekali Izaya-kun, aku rindu sekali padamu dan ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Shizuo melepas kacamatanya lalu mencabut tiang lampu yang seharusnya menancap di ujung gang.

"Hidoi Shizu-chan.." Izaya memasang wajah sedih yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi seringai disaat Shizuo mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Kemarilah shizu-chan, aku akan memelukmu." Izaya merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar menyambut kedatangan Shizuo yang semakin mendekat.

"Dan.. . biarkan aku menusukmu.." Izaya berbisik kecil yang ntah sejak kapan author juga nggak tau Izaya sudah mengacungkan pisau lipat kecilnya.

Brrrraaaaannnnnnnnggg…

"oppss!"

Shizuo gagal dan malah menghantamkan tiang lampu ke tembok, karena dengan cepat juga Izaya sudah berada beberapa meter dibelakang Shizuo.

"Ahahaha… lain kali saja Shizu-chan aku akan memelukmu, jaane!" Izaya berlari pergi, di ikuti Shizuo yang mencoba mengejar, namun setelah keluar gang dan dikeramaian, Izaya yang ntah mengapa dapet ilmu dari mana sudah menghilang.

"IIIIII-ZZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Beberapa jam kemudian di sebuah apartemen sang informan yang sedang membuat sebuah coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Fuuhhhhhh

Fuuuhhhhh

Izaya mencoba mendiginkan coklat panasnya lalu kembali duduk dikursi tempat dia bekerja sebagai informan.

"Sebegitu rindunya Shizu-chan kenapadaku, hingga meneriakan namaku sekeras itu, hahaha " Izaya berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sembari memandangi keluar jendela apartemenya.

"Shizu-chan?" terdengar suara anak kecil dari belakang, Izaya membalikan kersinya dan menghadap sang sumber suara, lalu berdiri menghampirinya dan berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Ya Shizu-chan adalah ayah kalian, Shizu chan lebih mirip denganmu." Izaya memalingkan wajahnya kearah salah satu dari mereka.

"Tsugaru? Shizu-chan? .. psyche.. Master" Anak kecil yang sekitar berumur 5th dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Izaya tersenyum sambil menunjuk Izaya.

"Hmm maybe you can call me okaasan.. yeah.. Okaasan, let's begin ot-tou-san." Izaya memunculkan seringainya sembari memeluk dua boneka yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Nami, beberapa minggu lalu disaat ia menghilang dari peredaran ikebukuro untuk membantu eksperimen yagiri pharmacy.

Esoknya sore hari didepan restoran rusian sushi, Shizuo sudah siap dengan vending machine yang dia angkat tinggi di depan seorang Izaya yang meringkuk sembari memeluk dua anak kecil di dekapanya.

"Shizuo, jangan memakai kekerasan" Simon mencoba menahan tangan Shizuo agar tak menjatuhkan vending machine kearah Izaya.

"Korosu! Korosu! Korosu! Korosu!" Shizuo hanya merapalkan mantranya yang ia biasa bacakan jika bertemu kutu kecil di depanya ini.

"hhhhuuuuaaaa… hic.. hic.. Mommy, Mommy…." Psyche yang ketakutan mulai menangis, sedangkan Tsugaru hanya mendekap Izaya erat karena ketakutan. Mendengar suara anak kecil menangis Shizuo diam dan menurunkan vending machine yang sedari tadi diangkat tinggi diatas kepalanya.

Simon memboyong Izaya maupun Shizuo kedalam restoran sushinya, karena diluar sana sudah banyak sekali warga ikebukuro mengerumuni.

Duduklah Izaya, Psyche maupun Tsugaru yang masih mendekap Izaya erat karena Shizuo dengan wajah kesal bercampur bingung duduk di depan mereka.

"Shizu-chan, inilah hasil dari tiga bulan yang lalu saat kita melakukanya dirumahmu dengan kau keadaan mabuk saat itu." Izaya memasang wajah sedihnya menghadap Shizuo.

"Urusai… hal seperti ini tak mungkin terjadi, aku juga tak ingat aku benar benar melakukanya denganmu saat itu, dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, kau juga laki-laki flea! Tidak mungkin kau melahirkan!" Shizuo mulai memanas lagi karena merasa dibodohi oleh musuh besarnya yang sedang memasang wajah sedih sembari memeluk dua anak kecil yang salah satunya mirip sekali dengannya.

"Shizu-chan memangnya kau berfikir kau adalah manusia? Hal seperti ini bisa saja terjadi, mengingat KAU MONSTER." Izaya menampakan seringai kecinya sesaat dan kembali berwajah sedih.

Kkrek

Shizuo meremukan gelas tehnya yang terbuat dari kayu dengan satu tanganya, masih tak mampu percaya jika semua menjadi seperti ini. Bukan Shizuo membenci anak-anak melainkan kenapa harus dengan seseorang yang paling ingin Shizuo bunuh setiap kali melihatnya.

Sigh….

Shizuo menghela nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedari tadi menakuti dua bocah di depanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang." Shizuo sudah stand berdiri dan kembali normal, lebih tepatnya mencoba normal dengan menahan hawa membunuhnya karena begitu dekat dengan kutu kecil yang ingin sekali digelindingnya lalu dimakan hidup- hidup, jika bisa ?

"Pulang?" Izaya mencoba mencerna perkataan bartender yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya duduk.

"Ya pulang, kerumahku mau kemana lagi?" Izaya masih melongo tak mampu mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shizuo.

"Mereka anak-anakku kan? Dan kau ibunya, lalu aku ayahnya, dan bisa dikatakan kita keluarga kan? Lalu apa masalahnya kita tinggal bersama?" Shizuo ikut duduk disamping Tsugaru yang masih memeluk Izaya erat.

Izaya masih terdiam, kali ini bukan bingung melainkan seperti terkejut, namun hanya diperlihatkanya sesaat.

Pada akhirnya Shizuo yang ntah kemasukan apa berjalan berdampingan bersama Izaya, bahkan Shizuo menggendong Psyche beserta Tsugaru tanpa mempedulikan pandangan warga Ikebukuro.

"Shiii… Shiizz…" Kadotha yang kebetulan berpas pasan bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan hanya mendapat senyum manis dari seorang Izaya yang dengan santainya berjalan disamping seorang Shizuo.

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka di kediaman Shizuo yang tak bisa dikatakan besar.

"Hhhh… Ayah yang miskin, single bed, one pillow, one blanket." Izaya tersenyum mengejek memandangi ruangan Shizuo yang sangat kecil baginya dari ambang pintu.

Shizuo tak menggubris kutu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu karena dirinya sibuk meletakan Psyche maupun Tsugaru ke kasur karena keduanya sudah tertidur beberapa saat sebelum sampai kerumahnya. Lalu menyelimuti mereka.

Kemudia Shizuo membuka lemari yang tidak cukup besar, mengeluarkan sebuah futon dan digelarnya di depan Tv tepat dimana Izaya sedang duduk, mengambil bantal dan selimut.

"Kau akan tidur disitu nanti, sekarang aku akan mandi dan membuat makan malam." Shizuo melepas atasan bartendernya

"Masak yang enak ya." Izaya menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dr Tv yang sedang ia tonton.

"Urusai." Shizuo kesal dan memasuki kamar mandinya. Mengetahui Shizuo sedang mandi, Izaya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menggeledah meja yang terletak disudut ruangan dekat Tv, mencari sesuatu yang mampu membuat monster kesayanganya dipermalukan di hadapan seluruh warga Ikebukuro kemudia stress dan bunuh diri.

Izaya terdiam saat dipegangnya sebuah bungkusan dengan tulisan untuk makanan anjing.

_Kenapa monster ini masih menyimpanya?_ _Bukankah ini pemberian dariku waktu itu?_

Izaya mencoba mengingat kembali saat masa di SMA, disaat ulang tahun Shizuo, Izaya mencuri bekal Shizuo yang sekaligus hadiah dari Kasuka, lalu ditukar dengan makanan anjing sembari memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Wajah Izaya bersemu merah dan segera menutup laci yang tadi ia geledah, lalu kembali duduk dan menonton Tv, sembari terus memikirkan kenapa Shizuo masih menyimpan hal seperti itu.

"Kau bisa makan ini kan?" Izaya melonjak kaget saat Shizuo menunjukan nasi goreng di hadapanya.

"Sejak kapan…?"

"Jadi sedari tadi kau tak mendengarkanku flea?! Sudah makan!" Shizuo kesal karena dirinya yang sedari tadi ternyata tak digubris Izaya. Izaya baru sadar dirinya melamun cukup lama, hingga suara sekelilingnya saja tak terdengar, dan tanpa sadar Shizuo sudah selesai membuat makanan.

Beberapa saat setelah makan, Shizuo langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kenapa kau tak tidur denganku disini?" Izaya tersenyum dibalik selimutnya, Shizuo melirik sebentar dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aku tak tahan bau busukmu flea." Izaya tersentak sesaat, namun kembali mengendalikan emosinya.

"ya, ya, ya, aku juga tak mau besok pagi tulangku hancur gara-gara berpelukan denganmu Shizu-chan." Izaya memasukan badanya dengan utuh kedalam selimut, tak mempedulikan Shizuo yang sudah meremas jemarinya gatal ingin melepas kepala Izaya dari badanya.

Esok pagipun tiba, Izaya mengerjapkan mataknya beberapa kali, dan merasakan punggungnya yang sakit akibat tak biasa tidur dikasur tipis yang jelas berbeda dari bed ukuran king size di apartemenya. Izaya duduk dan mengedarkan pandanganya, sunyi tak nampak Shizuo di sofa maupun kedua bonekanya yang semalam tergeletak di kasur. Juga nampak ruangan yang sudah bersih dan tertata rapi.

Izaya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya kemudian mandi.

Sampai saat Izaya selesai mandi, Shizuo maupun dua bonekanya masih belum kembali, Izaya membuka lemari baju Shizuo, mencoba mencari pakaian yang bisa ia pakai.

"Hanya ada beberapa set pakaian bartendernya, beberapa celana olahraga, beberapa kaos dan celana pendek, hmmm…" Izaya tersenyum kecil mengambil kemeja putih yang biasanya Shizuo pakai beserta set bartendernya.

"Aku sexy juga.. Haha.. Hahaha.. Ahahahahaaa..hhhhh menyenangkan sekali." Izaya tertawa bak orang sakit di depan kaca mengespose seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Shizuo.

TADAIMAAAA

Beberapa pasang suara menucapkan salam

"I… Iii.. Izaya!" Shizuo terkejut melihat Izaya yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya yg kebesaran tanpa memakai celana di bawahnya.

"Okaerii a-na-ta!" Izaya tersenyum manis

"Mommy..!" Psyche maupun Tsugaru berlari memeluk kedua kaki Izaya.

Selama Shizuo sedang membuat sarapan, ketiga manusia tambahan dirumahnya sedang asik menonton acara Tv kucing mengejar tikus, dan yang tampak sangat menikmati malah bayi besarnya yang tak lain Izaya, Psyche hanya tertawa menikuti gaya tertawa Izaya, tanpa membedulikan acara Tv, sedangkan Tsugaru hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil setiap kali ada adegan lucu yang nampak di layar.

"Urusai damn flea!" Shizuo berteriak dari dapur karena risih yang terdengar hanya suara tertawa dari seorang Izaya, namun yang diteriaki tak menggubris hingga dirinya sendiri lelah lalu menyusul Shizuo di dapur untuk mengambil sebuah minuman.

"hhhh… Hhhhh… haha melihat acara tadi, seperti melihat Shizu-chan mengejarku.. haha.. hahaha.. ahahahaahaa!" Izaya kembali tertawa dengan sebotol air mineral ditanganya, merasa kesal Shizuo merebut botol air mineral dari tangan Izaya, meminumnya dan membungkam suara Izaya dengan mengalirkan air mineral dari mulutnya.

"Shizu-chan ini masih pagi." Izaya tersenyum kecil lebih tepatnya menampakan raut mengejek setelah Shizuo melepaskan bibirnya.

"Urusai!" Shizuo ngeloyor pergi sembari membawa masakan yang baru saja ia masak.

"hh.. haha.. menjijikan." Izaya bermuka merah padam sembari meminum air mineralnya hingga habis.

…

Tiga hari berlalu, Ikebukuro terasa sangat tenang dan damai sejak tiga hari lalu.

Tak ada Shizuo yang melempar vending machine sembari meneriakan nama Izaya, makin sedikit juga Shizuo mencabut pillar sign.

Jam 7 malam Shizuo yang sepulang dari pekerjaanya, hanya duduk berpangku tangan di temapat duduk depan rumahnya, menunggu seseorang, sesekali berjalan mondar-mandir. Hingga jam 9 malam yang ditunggu akhirnya menampakan diri dari kejauhan, Izaya sedang menggendong Psyche yang tampak tertidur, dan Tsugaru yang memegangi jaket Izaya dengan wajah yang tak kalah mengantuk. Shizuo segera berjalan cepat menuju Izaya, dan menggendong Tsugaru yang nampak berusaha menahan kantuknya.

"….!" Tsugaru yang memang tak bisa berbicara nampak terkejut sembari memegang telapak tangan Shizuo dengan kedua tanganya yang kecil. Tsugaru mencoba meraih Izaya yang ada disebelahnya, Shizuo maupun Izaya berhenti berjalan mencoba mencari tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Tsugaru.

"Ada apa Tsugaru?" Izaya mengerutkan dahinya, Tsugaru lalu menuntun telapak tangan Shizuo agar bisa menyentuh pipi Izaya.

"hua dingin!" Izaya melonjak kaget, kemudia Tsugaru berusaha meraih tangan Izaya, mengerti apa yang di inginkan Tsugaru, Izaya memberikan telapak tanganya, tangan Tsugaru yang kecil kemudian menggabungkan antara telapak tangan Izaya dengan Shizuo, lalu tersenyum dan kembali bersandar pada dada bidang Shizuo.

Keduanya hanya terdiam sesaat

"Tch." Shizuo berdecih kecil dan mengeratkan genggamanya lalu keduanya kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

Sampai di dalam rumah bahkan sampai siap untuk tidurpun Izaya maupun Shizuo masih sama-sama terdiam.

_Si monster bodoh tu, jangan-jangan menunggu hingga aku datang dan tak masuk kedalam rumah? Jangan bercanda.._

Izaya membatin sendiri kemudian tertawa seperti biasanya, seperti orang sakit.

Bug!

"Aw!"

Shizuo melempar remote Tv yang sukses membentur punggung Izaya.

"Berisik kutu!" Shizuo membalikan badanya menghadap punggung sofa. Izaya hanya meringis merasakan rasa yang lumayan sakit di punggungnya. Kemudian menyalakan computer jinjingnya. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya sebagai informan, sekaligus membuka chatbox yang sedang ramai membicarakan Shizuo Heiwajima dengan Izaya Orihara yang memiliki anak, dan tentu saja yang menyebarkan rumor si tuannya sendiri Izaya Orihara.

Saika : Aku dengar tentang rumor aneh antara Shizuo Heiwajima dengan Izaya Orihara..

Saika : umm benarkah? Atau?

Kanra has entered the chat room

Setton : Aku yakin itu hanya rumor, apalagi keduanya laki-laki

Saika : Um..

Kanra : Domooooo! Kanra-chan datang….!

Saika : Malam

Setton Selamat malam

Kanra : Setton san, aku tidak berfikir Heiwajima Shizuo itu manusia, jadi kemungkinan itu bisa saja.

Kanra : Dia bahkan bisa mengangkat vending machine!

Kanra : kowai….. .

Bacula : Kaulah yang perlu ditakuti Kanra san ==''

Setton : Kita tak bisa menilai orang dari luarnya saja ^^

Kanra : Tidakah kalian pikir dia itu lebih mirip monster daripada manusia? Kkyyyaaaaaaa kowaaaaaiiii.. kowaii .

Setton : sebenarnya dia baik, hanya memiliki kekuatan lebih daripada manusia biasa..

Bacula : ==''

Kanra : kau mengenalnya di RL Setton san? Atau kau juga salah satu teman dekatya? Seperti Slicer? Kyaaa kowaaiii kowaaii.

Bacula : DIE!

Saika : Gomennasai….

Kanra : Haha, oyasumi

Saika : Oyasumi na sai

Setton : Oyasumi

Bacula : syuh.. syuh..

**_Kanra has left the chat room_**

Izaya menutup chatbox, kemudian beralih ke pekerjaanya sebagai informan. Hingga jam 3 pagi Izaya baru mematikan laptopnya, lalu tertidur.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen.. judulnya diganti

sebelumnya family uso.

thank you for reviewing ^^

Chap 2

Izaya sedang berjalan dengan riang sembari menjinjing sebungkus shusi yang baru saja dibelinya, "Fatty fatty tuna… fatty fatty tuna… fatty fatty tun…..aa." Izaya menghentikan langkahnya, karena nampak seorang bartender di depanya dalam mode menyerang, mencengkram tiang listrik disampingnya.

"IIIZZAAAAYYYAAAAA …!" Shizuo melepaskan cengkraman tanganya dari sang pilar lampu, dan berjalan mendekati Izaya dengan tangan kosong. Izaya hanya diam membiarkan Shizuo mendekat kemudian mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Dimana Tsugaru dan Psyche!?" Shizuo sedang dalam mode demon, karena sudah dua minggu Izaya maupun kedua anaknya(menurut Shizuo) tiba-tiba mnghilang dari rumah, dan hanya mengatakan mengunjungi nenek mereka, atau dengan kata lain orang tua Izaya, namun saat bertemu Izaya beberapa menit lalu, Shizuo tak melihat Tsugaru maupun Psyche, jadilah bapak blonde ini ingin menelan makhluk di depanya yang sedang tersenyum mentah-mentah.

"Ohhh.. mereka di apartemnku, besok kubawa kerumahmu." Jawab Izaya dengan santainya. "Kau rindu kepadaku juga?" Shizuo terdiam, keduanya terdiam hingga terdengar suara kuro biker melintasi mereka.

"Cih, disini akan lebih baik, jika kau menghilang." Shizuo melepaskan cengramanya, kemudian berjalan melewati Izaya yang membatu untuk kedua kalinya. Izaya memegangi dadanya sebentar.

"ha.."

"haha.."

"hahaha.. ahahahaaha.. ahahahaha.. ahahahaha..!" Izaya juga melanjutkan berjalanya sembari terus tertawa.

Shizuo menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi, masih terdengar suara Izaya tertawa dan makin menjauh, mengambil rokok dari sakunya kemudian dinyalakan, dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

01.00am

Izaya masih di meja kerjanya, mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di atas sebuah kertas dengan beberapa coretan-coretan. Suasana sangat sepi, hanya suara detik jam, ya Izaya hanya sendiri di ruanganya, tak ada Tsugaru maupun Psyche.

**_Jika kau menghilang_**

izaya menyandarkan badanya pada kursi sambil menggigiti pensilnya. Dirasakanya kembali rasa sakit di dadanya. Lalu terulang kembali ingatan Izaya, saat Shizuo memperlihatkan wajah yang membuatnya berdebar di hari itu.

"Don't fuck with me, bagemono." Izaya menyeringai kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Siang harinya Izaya menuju ke tempat yagiri pharmasi, nampak Tsugaru maupun Psyche sudah menunggunya di depan pintu bersama Nami yagiri.

"Satu bulan lagi, bawa kemari." Izaya berjongkok kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Psyche, kemudian ke telinga Tsugaru.

"Okaasan!" Psyche yang tadi hanya diam, kini bereaksi dan memeluk Izaya, begitupula Tsugaru. Izaya kembali berdiri.

"Oke, say.. Sayonara..!" Izaya menggandeng Tsugaru mapun Psyche

"Sayonara.." Psyche tersenyum kearah Nami, dan Tsugaru yang hanya melambaikan tangan. Ketinganya kemudian pergi untuk pulang kerumah.

Kembali menemani bartender blondenya bermain rumah-rumahan, kembali ke kediaman sempit, kembali Izaya tak merasa kesepian.

"Otousan!" Psyche berlari menghampiri Shizuo yang kebetulan bertemu dijalan, tau anaknya datang Shizuo yang tadinya kesal atas penciumanya yang mendeteksi adanya Izaya menjadi runtuh karena Psyche dengan riang berlari memeluknya.

Kemudian baik Izaya maupun Shizuo berjalan berdampingan, dengan Izaya yang menggandeng seorang anak berambut blonde yang sangat mirip Shizuo, lalu Shizuo menggendong anak yang hampir 99% kempiripanya dengan Izaya.

Tom Tanaka yang sedari pagi bersama Shizuo dibuat membatu melihat kejadian langka nan ajaib itu.

"Hoo! Doothacin dothacin lihat itu!" Karisawa menggeret-geret baju Kadota dan menunjuk arah dimana Shizuo dan Izaya berjalan berdampingan.

"Yumachi, sudah kukatakan mereka sebenarnya pasangan, ahhh pasti Izaya san yang menjadi uke, dan Shizuo san menjadi seme, mereka bertengkar dijalan setiap hari hanya untuk menutupi diri mereka yang yaoi, dan sekarang mereka lelah hingga memutuskan membocorkan pada public. Bahkan mereka mempunyai anak! Dan dan dan! DURARARA akan terbit DO U JIN SHI nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Karisawa histeris, hingga tak sadar ketiga temanya sudah menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Shizuo sa….. n.. " Sonohara yang kebetulan berpas-pasan saat menyebrang dibuat melongo melihat pemandangan yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Celty yang mengendarain motornyapun rela berhenti ditengah jalan untuk menyempatkan kekagetanya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja lewat di depanya.

Braaaaaaaakkkkkk

Celty memasuki pintu apartemen, lalu menghampiri Shinra yang ada di depan tv, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu mengarahkanya ke Shinra.

**_Izaya dengan Shizuo mempunyai anak!? Bagaimana bisa?_**

"Hooohhh celty, kau ingin punya anak juga?!" Shinra tersenyum senang dan hendak memeluk wanita dengan baju hitam ketat di depanya.

Bug

Satu pukulan keperut Shinra dari Selty membuat dokter _special _ini tumbang. Salty kemudian duduk dan mencoba mencerna kejadian yang memang tak mampu ditampung bahkan untuk mkhluk sepertinya.

Perbincangan tentang Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara makin menyebar, karena Shizuo maupun Izaya sering sekali terlihat di keramaian dengan membawa kedua anaknya, bermain dengan Kadotha cs, belajar bersama Mikado cs, atau membantu Simon menyebarkan pamphlet sushi, bahkan free style bersama kuro bike!

Seperti saat sekarang Izaya sedang menemani Psyche maupun Tsugaru yang sedang membaca manga milik Karisawa dan Yumasaki di dalam mobil milik Togusa.

"Oke, saatnya pulang." Izaya menutup manga yang barusan ia baca, karena merasakan Shizuo mendekat, Izaya meregangkan badanya, Psyche yang memang suka meniru apapun yang dilakukan Izaya juga melakukan hal sama di samping Izaya.

Izaya memandangi bartender blonde sedang berjalan kea rah mereka, tersenyum kecil, =='' tunggu bukan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai!

Kemudian Izaya berbisik pelan ke telinga Psyche yang berada di sampingnya, sedetik kemudian Psyche berlari kearah Shizuo, dengan tepat ada sebuah truk yang akan melintas, Shizuo tak berfikir panjang, langsung menyambar Psyche kedalam dekapanya dan membiarkan dirinya tersambar truk hingga terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Nampak Shizuo terkapar dengan masih memeluk Psyche, tak selang beberapa saat banyak warga mengerumuni termasuk sopir truk yang tadi menabrak Shizuo.

"I.. Izaya san? Kau tak-?" Kadotha yang akan berlari menghampiri Shizuo terhenti karena sadar Izaya masih bersandar di mobil Togusa.

"Dia monster, dia akan kemari sendiri." Izaya malah melipat kedua tanganya dengan santai memandangi arah keramaian.

"Nah… Lihat!" Izaya tersenyum memandangi Shizuo yang sudah keluar dari kerumunan sambil menggendong Psyche yang nampak sehat-sehat saja. Kadotha memundurkan sedikit badanya, karena ntah kenapa Kadotha merasa laki-laki di depanya ini terkadang terasa sangat berbahaya! (memang berbahaya! tch)

"Okaasan…!" Psyche turun dari pelukan Shizuo dan berlari menghampiri Izaya. Kemudian dirasakanya Tsugaru menarik-narik jaket Izaya, sembari menunjuk Shizuo yang semakin mendekat. Izaya tak menghiraukan karena memang tak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Tsugaru.

Saat Shizuo sudah tepat di depan Izaya, Tsugaru ganti menarik-narik celana Shizuo, lalu mempraktekan dirinya ingin digendong, mengerti apa yang di inginkan Tsugaru, Shizuo mengangkat Tsugaru walaupun dirinya sendiri habis ditabrak truk. Tsugaru kemudian memeluk Shizuo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Shizuo.

Kemudian Shizuo merasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakangnya, "Tenang saja." Shizuo mengacak rambut Tsugaru sambil tersenyum senang, merasa dirinya dikawatirkan.

"Kau memang monster Shizu-chan." Izaya menyeringai kecil kemudian berjalan pergi sambil tertawa bersama Psyche, Shizuo dengan menggendong Tsugaru mengikuti dari belakang.

Kadotha cs hanya terdiam menyaksikan sekaligus merasakan atmosfer yang berlangsung beberapa saat diantar Shizuo maupun Izaya.

Sampai di kediaman Shizuo, Izaya menyalakan Tv seperti biasa, menonton acara kesukaanya bersama Psyche maupun Tsugaru.

Sedangkan Shizuo yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, membersihkan dirinya sendiri, mengobati bagian yang mampu ia jangkau.

"Butuh bantuanku Shizu-chan?" Izaya tersenyum kecil mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang dimana ada Shizuo yang sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Shizuo hanya terdiam tak menghiraukan perkataan Izaya. Setelah beberapa saat menyelesaikan pengobatanya sendiri, Shizuo menuju dapur untuk memasak. Hingga setelah makan malam, Tsugaru ataupun Psyche sudah pulas, Shizuo masih enggan menjawab apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Izaya, bartender blonde ini hanya merespon Tsugaru ataupun Psyche, sambil sesekali mengerang atas kesakitanya.

Izaya juga tak mau ambil pusing dan mengerjakan pekerjaanya sebagai informan.

Tak terasa jam 2 pagi sudah dilewati Izaya.

"Nghhh.." Izaya mendengar erangan kecil Shizuo yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa, jelas terlihat bahwa bartender blonde ini sangat merasa tidak nyaman tidur di sana dengan keadaan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Dan ntah sejak kapan Izaya sudah berada tepat di depan sofa dimana Shizuo tertidur. Izaya Mengelus rambut blonde Shizuo denga wajah datar, kemudian menyeringai kecil dan memutuskan untuk ketempat tidurnya.

….…..DRRRR….

Seminggu kemudian Izaya lagi-lagi membawa Psyche maupun Tsugaru pergi, dengan alasan mengunjungi kakek nenek mereka.

Izaya sedang berjalan di atas batas trotoar sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya, kakinya berhenti melangkah saat didapatinya Shizuo berdiri dengan menghisap rokok di depan sana. Izaya kembali berjalan dan tersenyum kearah Shizuo, namun saat Izaya tersenyum, Shizuo dengan cepat membalikan badan lalu berjalan pergi. Izaya terdiam lalu memutuskan duduk di atas sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari dirinya berjalan tadi.

Memandangi manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawahnya tapa habis,

"Ahahahahaa hahaha hahahaha… aku membencimu Shizu-chan! Kau tak seperti manusia yang selalu kucintai, ahahahahaa hahaha aku membencimu Shizu-chan! Aku sangat membencimu!" Izaya tertawa sambil berteriak sendiri tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di bawah sana mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Khh… biarkan aku membunuhmu Shizu-chan.." Izaya menancapkan pisau kecilnya beberapa kali ke badan pohon disampingnya.

Ditempat lain Shizuo membuang putung rokok yang sudah memendek, membalikan badanya ntah untuk apa, lalu memandangi langit sejenak.

"Bau busuk." Shizuo membalikan badanya kembali, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang beberapa saat terhenti.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya**

Pagi hari yang cerah, secerah senyum Tsugaru maupun Psyche yang sedang menggali nasi goreng berbalut telur dadar buatan sang ayah. Izaya masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, informan yang bekerja hingga larut ini sudah biasa akan terbangun di siang hari saat Shizuo si pemilik kontrakan sekaligus suaminya(menurut Shizuo) sudah berangkat bekerja.

Jam terus berjalan, Psyche yang lelah menonton TV akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Izaya dari balik selimut.

"Mommy… mommy! Bangun sudah siang.. mommy…!" Psyche mengguncang-guncang badan Izaya pelan, tak ada respon dari sang pemilik.

"Mommy.. Psyche ingin main, bangun! Mommy!" Kini Psyche mengguncang tubuh Izaya sedikit lebih keras, masih tak ada tanggapan dari dalam selimut. Tsugaru melirik, kemudian menutup buku yang ia baca, dan menghampiri Psyche yang terlihat mulai sebal. Tsugaru kemudian membuka selimut yang menutupi Ibunya alias Izaya, Nampak ibunya yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan posisi seperti meringkuk ala bayi di dalam perut.

"Mommy….!" Tsugaru melonjak saat tanganya menyentuh pipi Ibunya lembut, lalu memandangi Psyche, dan menarik tangan Psyche ke arah pipi Izaya. Psyche ikut melonjak merasakan pipi Ibunya sangat panas.

"Bagaimana ini?" Psyche memandangi Tsugaru panik, keduanya saling tatap, lalu tanpa dikomando, Tsugaru maupun Psyche melucuti pakaian Izaya, berharap menemukan sumber panas dari sang ibu.

"Nghhhh…" Izaya membuka matanya perlahan, dirasakanya sesuatu yang cukup berat sedang menindih tubuhnya, saat Izaya akan mengangkat kepalanya, yang ada malah dirasakan sakit dan berat di kepalanya.

"Mommy!" Teriak Psyche maupun Tsugaru yang juga menampakan wajah kawatir, Izaya masih terkejut, karena ia juga merasakan tubuhnya telanjang bulat dengan dua Boneka yang sekarang tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Setelah menikmati keterkejutanya, Izaya akhirnya mengerti lalu mengelus kepala kedua bonekanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Izaya mencoba duduk dan dibantu kedua bonekanya, memegangi keningnya yang merasakan sakit cukup hebat, dan panas yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aku akan mencari ayah!" Psyche hendak berdiri dan akan keluar rumah.

"Jangan, tetap disini." Izaya mencegah sebelum Psyche membuka ganggang pintu dengan tongkat, karena memang tubuhnya tak cukup tinggi untuk meraih ganggang tongkat yang tingginya sepinggang orang dewasa.

"Tapi mommy.."

"Tetap disini, ini perintah." Seketika itu pula Psyche kembali di sisi Izaya dan tak lagi berhasrat keluar rumah mencari ayahnya, jika sudah mendengar kata "ini perintah" dari sang Master, si boneka akan menurutinya dengan langsung. Izaya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah memakai kembali pakaian yang telah dilucuti Tsugaru maupun Psyche tadi. Tsugaru maupun Psyche duduk bersimpuh di samping Izaya dengan wajah cemas tergambar di sana.

"Mommy, Psyche mau tidur disini." Psyche menunjuk samping kanan Izaya, Izaya menghela nafas panjang, disamping tak tahan melihat wajah memelas mereka, Izaya juga tak tahan dipandangi seperti manusia mati yang terbaring tanpa ada yang menolong dan dipandangi penuh kekawatiran oleh dua bocah. Psyche melangkahi tubuh Izaya, kemudian menggeser tangan kanan Izaya ke atas, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya tepat dibawah ketiak Izaya dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Izaya. Tsugaru menatap setiap pergerakan Psyche, lalu menarik-narik baju Izaya agar menoleh kearahnya yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan gerakan Psyche. Izaya menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya, menggeser tangan kirinya ke atas, Tsugaru tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Psyche.

_Apa-apa'an ini? Haaaahhhhhh ntahlah, kepalaku sakit sekali._

Izaya membatin sambil menatap atap rumah yang tak jauh darinya, dengan satu lampu berada di tengah. Jam terus berjalan, Izaya masih terjaga erasakan sakit di kepalanya serta panas ditubuhnya, tak terasa Psyche yang tadinya bermain mobil-mobilan dengan jarinya sebagai simulator mobil dan tubuh Izaya menjadi jalanya kini tertidur pulas, begitu juga Tsugaru yang awalnya bermain menulis di perut Izaya kini sudah tertidur dengan damai.

Nafas Izaya makin berat, kepalanya juga semakin sakit.

"Haaahhhh.."

"Haahhhh" Izaya juga bernafas lewat mulut, mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari hp yang ternyata tergeletak di atas Tv yang cukup jauh darinya, Izaya kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Izaya masih belum memejamkan matanya, lebih tepatnya mencoba menjaga kesadaranya, karena ada Psyche dan Tsugaru disampingnya, Izaya hanya takut jika dirinya tertidur, keduanya akan pergi atau bermain sesuatu yang membahayakan diri mereka.

Jam terus berjalan hingga menunjukan pukul 3 sore, Izaya sudah tidak sanggup mengedarkan pandanganya, hanya memejamkan mata dan masih berusaha menangkap suara-suara, sambil kedua lenganya merangkul kepala Psyche maupun Tsugaru. Terdengar suara yang semakin mendekat, Izaya ingin membuka matanya, tapi tak berhasil ntah karena apa. Terdengar pintu dibuka sebuah suara mengucapkan salam, Izaya tersenyum karena mengenali itu adalah suara Shizuo, dan kesadaran yang Izaya pertahankan sejak tadipun kini lenyap.

Shizuo sempat terkejut mendapati ketiga manusia yang tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan ini tertidur bersama.

"Tsugaru? Sudah sore, ayo mandi." Shizuo mengelus rambut Tsugaru lembut, Tsugaru perlahan membuka matanya, tak lupa mengusap-usapnya sebentar, dan menoleh ke sumber suara, terpampanglah wajah Shizuo dengan senyum disana, Tsugaru kemudian memeluk Shizuo dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Shizuo mengelus rambut Tsugaru, kemudian Tsugaru melepaskan kembali pelukanya, menarik tangan Shizuo untuk memegang pipi Izaya, Shizuo terkejut merasakan panas yang luar biasa dari tubuh Izaya.

"Otousan!" Teriak Psyche yang juga langsung memberondong memeluk Shizuo.

"Otousan, mommy… mommy perlu diperbaiki, otousan cepat.." Psyche menangis sambil terus memeluk Shizuo, perlahan Shizuo melepaskan pelukan Psyche, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Izaya, terlihat Izaya yang seperti tertidur namun dengan nafas tak beraturan, Shizuo segera merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Shinra beserta Kadotha untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Tsugaru genggam tangan Psyche, jangan sampai lepas, Psyche jangan coba berlari kemanapun, ayah akan menggendong ibu!" Tsugaru dan Psyche langsung bergandengan tangan, Shizuo kemudian mengangkat tubuh ramping Izaya yang ditutupi selimut ala bridal, kemudian menunggu mobil Togusa di halaman apartemenya. Tak selang beberapa saat, mobil Togusa datang, Shizuo segera memasukan Izaya beserta dirinya ke dalam mobil, Tsugaru maupun Psyche duduk di depan bersama Kadotha. Berangkatlah mereka menuju rumah Shinra, dokter gelap yang menerima pasien siapa saja, dengan permintaan apa saja.

Seminggu berlalu sejak sang informan jatuh sakit. Izaya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kekanan sambil menonton Tv bersama Psyche yang sedang melakukan hal sama dengan masternya atau ibunya atau Izaya atau kutu, eh?

Sedangkan Tsugaru sedang membaca sebuah buku bersama Shizuo di atas kasur.

"Shizu-chan aku bosan!" Teriak Izaya yang mungkin suaranya menggema hingga seluruh apartemen dengan 10 lantai ini.

"Urusai." Sahut Shizuo ketus, Izaya nampak berfikir, lalu tersenyum. Menggeledah Ps2 yang ada di bawah Tv.

"Kita bermain ini, yang kalah akan melepas pakaianya, bagaimana?" Izaya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi stik Ps, Shizuo melirik sebentar lalu beranjak dari atas kasur, dan duduk di samping Izaya, jadilah keduanya bermain, tak lupa Psyche yang duduk di pangkuan Izaya dan Tsugaru yang duduk dipangkuan Shizuo.

"Ahhhh aku kalah lagi!" Izaya mengangkat stik Ps keatas, lalu membuka celananya, karena bajunya sudah terbuka, Izaya menyeringai, sang informan sengaja mengalah dan ingin ke permainan sesungguhnya. Jangan bercanda dong, masa Izaya main beginian kalah? Seluruh pasukan kutu akan menertawainya jika benar-benar kalah dalam sebuah permainan. Apapun permainanya.

"Ahhh aku kalah lagi!" Izaya kemudian berdiri akan melepaskan celana dalamnya, Shizuo menoleh dan menelan ludah.

"O.. Oii flea! Jangan lepas itu! Cukup!" Shizuo berkata gugup, Izaya urung melepaskan celana dalamnya, malah mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Shizuo, Tsugaru sudah menyingkir dari sana dan bermain stik Ps bersama Psyche yang lebih dulu memainkan stik milik Izaya.

"A.. A.. apa yang kau lakukan!?" Shizuo memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, Izaya tetap memajukan tubuhnya, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau tak bernafsu melihatku seperti ini Shizu-chan?" Izaya memasang wajah sedih sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya, Shizuo terdiam, lalu melirik Tsugaru maupun Psyche yang sedang asik memainkan Stik Ps.

"Tch." Shizuo dengan sigap menarik Izaya kedalam kamar mandi, membenturkan tubuh Izaya kedinding, tanpa membiarkan Izaya protes, Shizuo mencium bibir Izaya, menahan kedua tangan Izaya yang memberontak.

"Haahhh … haahhh .." Izaya ngos-ngosan untuk ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama, kini Shizuo menjalarkan lidahnya ke telinga Izaya, menjilatnya, kemudian turun ke leher, menciuminya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Tung.. Shizu-cha.. ah!" Shizuo tak mempedulikan lagi kata-kata apa yang akan di proteskan dari Izaya, Shizuo hanya terfokus pada tubuh menggiurkan di depanya sekarang. Setelah menyesapi dua putting Izaya yang tak terlalu besar karena memang laki-laki, Shizuo kembali mentautkan bibirnya ke bibir Izaya, menelusupkan tangan kananya ke dalam celana Izaya, kontak sang pemilik Junior yang tegang dibawah sana melonjak mendapati miliknya tersentuh lembut namun kuat(?). Shizuo melepaskan ciumanya, memerosotkan dirinya hingga sejajar dengan paha Izaya, menciumi perut bagian bawah Izaya, lalu melepaskan celana dalam dari sang pemilik yang sudah terlihat basah disana. Memasukan junior Izaya kedalam mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya di sana, sesekali memasukan sedikit ujung lidahnya pada lubang kecil junior milik Izaya, dan si pemilik hanya bisa mengerang ntah nikamat atau apa author juga nggak tau.

"Shi.. ahh hhh haaa Shizu-chan, ahh lep ahh ah ngghhhhh!" Izaya yang berusaha melepaskan kepala Shizuo hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan cairannya keluar di mulut Shizuo.

**_Aku akan dibunuhnya!_**

Batin Izaya takut, mengingat Shizuo adalah monster. Shizuo merogoh mulutnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk beserta jari tengahnya, mengambil cairan milik Izaya yang tadi masuk kedalam mulutnya, membalikan tubuh Izaya menghadap tembok, melebarkan sedikit pantat Izaya hingga terlihat lubang kecil yang terlihat begitu imut menurut Shizuo sekarang.

"Ahh!" Izaya sedikit kaget saat anusnya terasa dimasuki sesuatu, dan mulai bergerak maju mundur di dalam sana.

"Aku masukan dua, coba tahan suaramu." Shizuo member peringatan, Izaya membekap mulutnya sambil berusaha melihat Shizuo dibawah sana bermain dengan tubuh berharganya.

"Mnnhhh mhhh hufh hufhhh…" Setelah permainan dua jari Shizuo, Izaya melepaskan bekapan mulutnya karena dua jari itu sudah tak menancap disana, Shizuo membuka kancing celana dan resletingnya, mengeluarkan junior miliknya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Izaya membelalakan matanya.

"Shi.. Shizu-chan tunggu dulu!" Izaya mendorong tubuh Shizuo setelah mengetahui barang milik Shizuo yang sudah direncanakan akan memasuki lubang anusnya, "Urusai! Aku tak bisa menunggu kutu!" Shizuo membalikan kembali tubuh Izaya menghadap tembok, mencoba memasukan barang miliknya kedalam lubang milik Izaya, setelah berjuang beberapa menit akhirnya semua milik Shizuo sudah masuk kedalam lubang milik Izaya. Sambil memegangi pinggang Izaya, Shizuo mulai menggerakanya maju mundur perlahan.

"Mmhhh mhhh mhhh!" Nampak Izaya sedang berusaha menutup mulutnya lebih erat ketika gerakan Shizuo mulai satu tingkat lebih cepat, sedikit air mata nampak di ujung mata Izaya, Shizuo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Izaya, mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menutupi suara Izaya.

"Ahhh aaahhh ah Shizu aahh ah!" Akhirnya suara Izaya terdengar juga oleh telinga Shizuo, dengan menahan kedua tangan Izaya ke atas.

"Ahhh Shizu-chan ahhh shi.. ah! Shizu-chan.. Shizu-chan!" Izaya berkali-kali memanggil nama Shizuo, sampai membuat blushing si pemilik nama.

"Urusai Flea!"

"Mmmmhhhh mmm!" Shizuo membungkap kembali mulut Izaya dengan mulutnya, membiarkan kedua lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain.

Shizuo merasakan cairanya akan keluar, lalu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Izaya, melepaskan cengkraman tanganya pada tangan Izaya, memegangi kedua pinggang Izaya dan mempercepat ritme maju mundurnya. Izaya terus mendesah, dan memijit juniornya sendiri maju mundur seperti ritme yang sedang Shizuo lakukan.

"Ahh! Shizu-chan.. Shizu- ahh! Shizu-chan ..Shizu-chaaa nnhhhh..!"

"Nggghhhhh….!" Izaya maupun Shizuo terengah-engah, perlahan Shizuo mengelarkan juniornya dari dalam Izaya, nampak Cairan yang menetes serta membasahi paha Izaya.

Izaya merosot dan terduduk manis tetap menghadap dinding, sedangkan Shizuo menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding, keduanya kembali mengatur nafas, Izaya melirik sejenak Shizuo, kemudian menatap kearah lantai.

"Ha.."

"Haha.."

"Hahaha.. hahahaha.. ahahahaha..!" Tawa yang awalnya lirih tiba-tiba meledak, sampai membuat Shizuo melonjak kaget mendapati tawa khas Izaya yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Ahahahaha.. hahahaa, Shizu-chan kau benar-benar monster.. hahaha!" Izaya berdiri dari mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tembok di depanya, Shizuo yang tadinya bisa menahan amarah karena mendengar tawa Izaya, kini benar-benar meledak ketika Izaya mengatai dirinya monster.

"Urusai damn Flea!" Shizuo mengangkat tubuh Izaya hingga tegap berdiri, lalu menyenggolnya sedikit hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya, dan berlalu pergi keluar kamar mandi. Izaya terdiam, lalu memandangi pergelangan tanganya yang sedikit biru seperti luka memar, dan lagi-lagi Izaya mengeluarkan suara khas tawanya.

TBC

I'm sorry for everything *bows


End file.
